Yours
by Hummel-Anderson
Summary: Blaine Anderson loves Kurt Hummel.  It's their one year anniversary and it's time to prove their undying love.   WARNING: May induce cavities!


Yours 

Blaine and Kurt were walking down the halls of McKinley high school to the choir room. It was March 15th 2011, exactly one year since Blaine has kissed Kurt for the first time and they officially became a couple.

Blaine knew that he wanted to do something special for Kurt as a symbol of the amazing year they had spent together. He just didn't know what to do. He had called and EGM (Emergency Girls Meeting) with the New Directions girls but all their ideas were all over eccentric and Blaine really wanted this to just be personal.

He thought about making dinner for Kurt, because he knew Kurt thought that was extremely sexy, but he didn't want this to be about anything related to sex. He wanted to show Kurt that he loved him. His beautiful glass eyes, his always perfectly coiffed hair, his amazing voice, his toned body, the way his soft porcelain skin felt in Blaine's calloused hands and everything about him.

He spent the entire weekend contemplating his options, he had told Kurt he had caught a cold and it was contagious so he couldn't come over to take care of him. It wasn't until Sunday afternoon when Blaine finally figured out what he was going to do for their one year anniversary.

He grabbed his coat, wallet and keys and rushed out the door. He got into his Kia Rondo and headed to the nearest jewelry store. He practically ran into the store and started browsing until a short and stocky built European women stood in front of him and spoke, causing him to break his thoughts.

"What are you looking for today son? A ring for that special lady?" said the old women.

"No actually, I am looking for a ring for my boyfriend, he'll want something flashy but simple at the same time," explained Blaine wondering if he should have left out the boyfriend part.

The women looked weary for a second then she smiled and Blaine let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. "I have just the thing!"

She led him over to a small counter near the back of the store and pulled out a tray, she removed one and brought it close to Blaine. It was beautiful, it was white gold and had small diamonds embedded all around the band.

"It perfect," Blaine exclaimed. "But can I get something engraved on the inside?"

"Of course you can darling! What would you like it to say?"

"I want it to say forever yours," said Blaine excitedly.

"Okay your total comes to $326. I sure hope he's special!" she said in a humorous tone because it was evident in Blaine's eyes that he was the most special thing that Blaine had.

Blaine handed him his dad's credit card and smiled. His dad didn't except him once he came out so in order to replace any loving that was required by a parent his dad threw money at him.

She placed the delicate ring in a small black velvet box and placed it in a small black bag; she handed it to Blaine and wished him good luck. He said thank you and left the store eager for Monday to come and to practice the rest of his plan.

That night Blaine fell asleep on his bedroom floor his guitar in hand surrounded by sheet music and the black velvet box sitting on his desk beside his perfectly planned outfit.

* * *

><p>It was 7 o'clock in the morning and Blaine was parked outside Kurt's house. He had dressed in a tight purple short sleeve dress shirt with a white bow tie. He wore a white wicker belt and tight black skinny jeans and his matching black toms. He exited his car and headed up to the entrance of the Hummel-Hudson home and retrieved the spare key that was hidden in the potted plant next to the doorbell.<p>

He unlocked the door and put the key in pocket to return later. Burt and Carole were in Washington for something to do with Burt's recently found congress man title. And with his parents out of town Finn was staying at Rachel's. So he knew Kurt would be alone. He walked up to Kurt's bedroom and opened the door to find a sleeping Kurt in Blaine's old Dalton shirt and a pair of Blaine's boxer's he had left there one time that Burt interrupted them.

He awed for a moment at how precious Kurt looked when he slept then crawled into Kurt's bed wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing him lightly on the lips. Kurt stirred and Blaine smiled.

"Mm I want to wake up like this every day okay honey?" stated Kurt as he lent in for another kiss before finally opening his eyes.

"Good morning my sweet prince."

"Morning to you too! May I ask what my beautiful boyfriend is doing in my bed at this hour of the morning?"

"Just thought I would come wish you Happy Anniversary and take out to breakfast before school."

"Happy Anniversary to you too baby! And breakfast sounds lovely."

"Alright then, even though you look incredibly sexy in my clothes I think you might want to get dressed so I'll go wait downstairs okay?"

"Alright my love."

Blaine went downstairs and turned on the cartoons to wait for his amazing boyfriend who he still didn't know what he did to deserve. He only got through half an episode of Snoopy before Kurt came down wearing a lavender dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a dark purple scarf around his neck. He was also wearing dark wash skinny jeans and his black doc marten dress shoes Blaine had given him for his eighteenth birthday. He looked beautiful.

"Well hello beautiful," said Blaine and Kurt blushed.

"Hi."

"Ready for breakfast?"

"Yah but aren't we going to be late to school?"  
>"I got Mercedes to cover for us; it's only Spanish with Mr. Schue. She's going to tell him we had to help move my grandma."<p>

"Sneaky, sneaky! Where are we going then?"

"The Lima Café of course! Come on love we have to go."

They got into Blaine's can and drove to the restaurant. When they got there Blaine got out and ran around the car to open Kurt's door for him. They ate and talked like always for an hour until Blaine mentioned that they did actually have to go. So he drove them both to school. Unfortunately second period was the only one where Blaine and Kurt did not have the class together. He walked Kurt to his locker and kissed him on the cheek.

They headed in separate directions and got seated in class. Kurt's French teacher was in the middle of explaining the speaking completion that would be held at the end of the week when a knock cam at the door.

"Uh, hello. Sorry to interrupt but I have a delivery for Mr. Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt raised his and the flower deliverer brought him 12 bright red roses in a beautiful bouquet with light green and blue ribbons wrapped around the bottom and a small silver card stuck in the plastic wrapping. He pulled it out and read what it said.

_My love, these are for you. Happy one year anniversary. This is just the first of many more to come I'm sure. _

_Love you forever,_

_Blaine_

Kurt wiped the tear out of his eyes and thanked the delivery man. He really loved Blaine.

Once French was finished Blaine was waiting at Kurt's locker. Kurt ran up to him and engulfed him in a huge hug nearly knocking them both to the ground.

"So I take it you got the flowers?" said Blaine laughing.

"Yes and they are beautiful baby, thank you so much!"

"Anything for you my love."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by fast with Blaine and Kurt whispering sweet nothings to each other all day. When Glee club came around Blaine was so nervous and happy at the same time. He and Kurt sat in their usual spots in the front row, hands clasped and chatting away.<p>

Mr. Schue walked in and began to write on the white board. He turned around and before he could speak Blaine interrupted him.

"Mr. Schuester I have a song I would like to sing if that's okay?"

"Of course Blaine, you have the floor."

He grabbed a guitar and a stool and brought them right in front of Kurt.

"Okay, so for those of you who don't know today is Kurt and I's one year anniversary. So this song is for him, I love you baby!"

He sat down and strummed the first few notes. He looked right into Kurt's eyes and began to sing:

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago_

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

_But I got lost a time or two_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_I think about the years I spent just passing through_

_I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_

_But you just smile and take my hand_

_You've been there you understand_

_It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

_Now I'm just rolling home_

_Into my lover's arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you._

Blaine finished the last note and set the guitar down, Kurt was crying now. He grabbed his hands and led him out of the choir room, without even asking Mr. Schue.

"I love you so much Kurt and I want you to know that I am in this for the long haul, okay. Forever. Kurt you are the sun in my world. You are my everything, even when I felt like nothing all I had to do was talk to you and everything seems okay. I know that someday we will be living in New York, and you'll be on Broadway and we'll have a family. I know that I am going to grow old with you and one day, we will be sitting on porch old and grey surrounded by grandchildren. I know that I am going to die in your arms. These aren't questions or maybe's these are facts. "He pulled out the ring a held it in front of Kurt. "So will you accept this promise ring as a symbol of everything I just said because we are forever."

"Oh my gosh Blaine yes, oh it's beautiful! " He started to laugh and this really confused Blaine.

"Uhm Kurt? Would you mind sharing?"  
>He pulled out a tiny black velvet box from his pocket and Blaine's mouth dropped. Kurt opened the box to reveal a small silver band with the words <em>Forever Yours <em>engraved on it. It was perfect and so very Blaine.

"Oh Kurt, it's beautiful baby, you didn't have to. Not that I don't love it because it's gorgeous and I do it's just-"he was cut off by Kurt's lips attacking his.

"I know I didn't have to but I wanted to. And now we both have promise rings because I really like what you said about forever. So forever starts now."

Blaine pecked him on the lips once more and slipped on his ring, admiring how perfect Kurt's choice was. He entwined their fingers and walked back into the choir room. Mercedes was the one to notice the rings.

"Oh hell to the no, white boys! Are you engaged?"

"Of course not Mercedes! They are promise rings for your information!"

Blaine beamed with proudness and all the girls 'awwed'.

"Why can't you be sweet like them Finn!" shot Rachel. Blaine gave him an apologetic look then refocused on Kurt.

There were three things he knew about Kurt Hummel:

1)Kurt was the most perfect thing to ever happen to him.

2)He was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

3)They would be forever together.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? I wrote this in the middle of the night when I couldn't sleep. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.<strong>

**And please go check out my other stories.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
